


Simple Magic

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "That shouldn't work."
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Simple Magic

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'magic'

"That shouldn't work," Lysithea said, eyeing Sylvain as she looked up from the page he'd given her. It was a simple bit of magic. Too simple. It ignored some fairly basic rules and while that could be done, there weren't many instances of it actually _working_. 

"It shouldn't, but it does," Sylvain replied, winking. "Try it. If you're at all disappointed, I'll make it up with dessert?" 

"And if I'm not?" Lysithea asked. After all, it _could_ work. 

Sylvain chuckled. "The invitation is still quite open, not to worry." 

"I'll try it." 

And then, Lysithea realized-- 

Sylvain's magic had worked.


End file.
